


Yellow Ribbon

by Caro24084u



Series: Marvel Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags come, Smut, as I post more fics the tags will increase, as the couples, prompts, small fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: Small kinda fluffy and angst-y fic for winteriron.Based on the songTie a yellow ribbon around the ole oak tree by Tony Orlando &Down.





	Yellow Ribbon

it was stupid he knew, how could he still be waiting; after everything.

  
He made mistakes he knew this since he was only but a child, he had a tendency to find trouble even if he wasn't looking for it trouble seem to find him soon enough and wasn't that what happened to him this last time? he knew it was to perfect to last, Tony was gorgeously amazing, loving, doting and bright as the stars for almost 4 years everything was more than perfect and then he had to go and meet Clint -coffee nothing more Bucky- and just coffee was a bad decision; the biggest heist  Clint had so far; he decline at first, Tony knew of his past but he had promised himself and him it was that his past and Tony trusted him, his fiancee had smiled at him softly and assured him that he loved him no matter what and he had assured him that he loved him too, he declined the offer and was about to leave but then Steve and the others waltzed in and he was soon in. Stupid!

  
The heist was a bust and the police caught them, 10 years; 10 bloody fucking years was his sentence good behavior shortened his sentence to 3 but still they were one to damn many and Tony wouldn't be waiting, if he was honest Tony shouldn't be waiting, what was he bringing to the table? Nothing at all and wasn't that what Howard had yelled at the man he loved, hadn't Howard raised his hand against Tony in anger at the decision to spend with him the rest of his life; but hope was sneaky it could materialize as quickly as can it can vanish, it devoured his negative thoughts and gave back a powerful motivation.

  
He has never been good with words, actions he believed were more honest and wasn't that something to think about himself? With hope swirling in his hearth and longing on his mind he send him a letter a few weeks ago telling him that he was being released earlier than expected that he still loved him and that if he still wanted him a simple yellow ribbon around the old oak tree would let him know if he still wanted him but if there was none he would stay on the bus and forget about them put the blame on himself and try to forget the best time of his life.  
The bus was a few seats from full but the seat diagonally to the bus driver was empty, his nervousness and hope easily in display for the driver to see.

  
"you ok there son?" the man asked he nodded then denied, the man chuckled but waited for him to gather himself

  
"I… you see I just got out of prison; I’ve done my time and I accept that I was a total idiot and that maybe I have no chance but..."

  
"hope is not a bad thing to have son" he nodded at the soft tone

  
"yeah, I guess that is what has kept me afloat honestly; you see, I send a letter to my fella that I was coming home, that he still hold my love, that I was sorry that my life choices had affected him that if he gave me chance I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to him" he explained a man next to him nodded in understanding.

  
"so he'll be expecting you?" an old lady asked a few rows behind

  
"I don't know ma'm I wrote that if he still wanted me that he needed to put a yellow ribbon on our old oak tree, you see we put our initials there just like a couple of teenagers, the tree it just shy away from his father state easily visible from the road and if I see just a glimpse of yellow in that tree I will know that he still wants me but if ... there isn't anything there then..."

  
"You'll keep your way?" a woman asked behind him, he nodded

  
"what's your stop?" the bus driver asked

  
"the manhattan state" the hole bus was silent

  
"your fella is the Stark heir?" a young man at the end of the bus asked in awe, he nodded again

  
"yeah, Tony; so that is why I have zero to no hope for him to want me back"

  
"Wasn't he engaged?" another woman asked

  
"yes we were" he said regret in his tone

  
"son, have faith" the bus driver said, he nodded but it was difficult to not lose it; after all Tony was an amazing man and a even more desired bachelor, he sighed and looked at his hands god how can he be so foolish of course Tony wouldn't wait for him it was impossible!

  
"a single ribbon is what I hope, just one simple yellow ribbon's what I need" he said almost pleadingly.

  
"we're getting near son" the driver warned him he froze unable to look up, what if there was nothing? god his life will be truly over

  
"could you look for me? I can't bare the thought of not... of not finding anything" he asked the man there was silence and he was just waiting for the inevitable the bus driving away and him just going along with it; the silence became oppressing then it snapped, the hole bus began to cheer he looked up to see the old oak tree dressed in yellow hundreds of yellow ribbons on it.

  
He smiled he was coming home….


End file.
